A conventional tool display rack is shown in FIG. 4 and generally includes a board 12 with a hanging hole 14 and two apertures 15. A U-shaped retaining member 13 is connected to the board 12 by extending two insertions 18 through the two apertures 15. Each of the wall members 17 has a groove defined therein. Two wall members 17 extend from the board 12 and are respectively located beside the two apertures 15. A tool (not shown) is retained between the retaining member 13 and the board 12. Two ridges 16 extend from the board 12 and are located between the two apertures 15. A positioning member 11 having two hooks is slidably received between the two grooves of the two insertions 18 and is pushed by the ridges 16. The two hooks of the positioning member 11 are engaged with the two insertions 18. However, it takes a lot of time to assemble the display rack because the positioning member 11 has to be carefully engaged with the grooves and because the ridges 16 apply a force to the positioning member 11, the assemblers have to push the positioning member 11 with a lot of effort.
The present invention intends to provide a tool display rack wherein the retaining member is easily connected to the board and the two insertions of the retaining member are easily hooked with each other.